Stefanie (SoW game)
Stefanie (ステファニー Sutefanī) is a bachelorette in Story of World (game). A hyper-active but clumsy girl who loves food. She is the daughter of 2 apartment owners, Carsten and Margaret, but not very skilled at cooking. She seems to be being tutored by Matilda and Margaret. Very cheerful. If the player chooses to not marry Stefanie, Frederik will be a rival. Stefanie lives and works with her family at Funville Apartment. Regardless the day, Stefanie rarely ventures far from her home. However, she does take an afternoon break outside everyday. If the player marries Stefanie, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the eatery. On Thursdays, she spends her afternoons admiring the food at Princess Chocolatier. If Stefanie marries Frederik, she will move into the blueprint office. She will continue to work at Rainbow Eatery. On Thursdays, she spends her days taking walks around Baumgarten District. On days with bad weather (Rainy, Stormy, etc.) Stefanie remains inside no matter she is single or married. Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of their home, assuming that Stefanie's name tag on dialogue box is at black or further. Stefanie will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Stefanie will be pleased, and the player takes Lychee. However, if the player rejects Stefanie's gift, their relationship with her will decrease. ---- Purple Love Event (Request) *Stefanie's name is colored purple or further *You have seen the Black Love Event Upon entering the apartment at 10:00, Stefanie will request that the player must give her a Cranberry. The seeds can be bought from Motta Gardens for 60 Cash and it takes 11 days to grow into mature Cranberry. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) *10:00 to 12:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Stefanie's name tag is colored blue or further *You have seen 4 of her love events An event will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Then wait until a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 11:00 to trigger the confession. Stefanie likes the player very much, and wants to know if he feels the same way. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Stefanie, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Not showing up to meet Stefanie or giving her any negative choices will result in losing relationship status. It will take a little while to recover lost XP. ---- Yellow Love Event *Outside the player's home *Stefanie's name is colored yellow or further *You have seen the Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can take Stefanie on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, the player will receive a phone call from Stefanie. She asks if the player is free for a date. Be sure to show up at the beach around 16:00. After the player has seen all 4 of Stefanie's love events and her marriage proposal, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her own randomly chosen nickname, have them think of another randomly chosen nickname, or enter themselves. The chosen new nickname canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Stefanie will act jovial and lively. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have honey blonde hair with green eyes and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored grey whilst the girl's clothing will be colored lilac. The same thing will do if the player marries other Nordic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event Friends *Delight Apartment *18:00 to 21:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Frederik (Boy Player)/Stefanie (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married As the player walks into the apartment lobby, Stefanie urgently wants to tell them a story. It seems that Frederik was suppose to go sight-seeing with Stefanie but he skipped out on their meeting. Frederik argues that he wasn't told where to meet up, but Stefanie insists that she told him to go to the playground. Frederik says he went to the playground! Stefanie says that Frederik didn't, and he can even ask her father. The playground in Town Plaza? Frederik figured since they were going to go eating at the patisserie, that they would meet at the Food Tower Area. It looks like Frederik and Stefanie had two different ideas as to where they were going to meet up. They apologise to each other and the player for getting stuck in the middle of their argument. ---- Purple Rival Event Rivals in Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Frederik (Boy Player)/Stefanie (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married When the player wakes up, Stefanie wants to take Frederik on a date. If the player accepts, he will ask her to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change but Frederik will be okay. ---- Blue Rival Event Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Frederik (Boy Player)/Stefanie (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married If the person is playing as a female character and upon leaving her house in the morning, Stefanie will ask about her relationship with Frederik. Because we are friends, she asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Stefanie will make her relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Ruud himself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male. You must befriend Frederik to a Blue friendship ONLY (not Stefanie), and he will come to your house asking about Stefanie. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Stefanie appears in house but want Frederik to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event Proposal *Frederik's bedroom at FB Workshop *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Frederik (Boy Player)/Stefanie (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Stefanie has brought Frederik a cake as present. Frederik coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Stefanie has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Flower Jewel instead. Frederik doesn't seem to want to accept Stefanie's feather, and she becomes upset. Frederik then pulls a Flower Jewel out of his pocket... it's the man that supposed to propose to the girl! Frederik says that he will cook for the both of them forever. Stefanie seems excited to eat all of Frederik's food forever, and eventually accepts. One year after seeing the Yellow Rival Event, the player will receive a phone call from either Frederik or Stefanie (depending on gender), telling him/her to come to their wedding ceremony. Everyone will gather in the school auditorium to witness the wedding, with Mr. Jason overseeing the ceremony. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and the respective family of two rivals. After the wedding is over, the player will return back to his/her house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed shortly afterwards. One year after Frederik and Stefanie got married, either of them will call the player to announce their pregnancy. 5 (five) days after the pregnancy event, the player will receive another phone call from either Frederik and Stefanie, saying that they are going to have a child and want to go Clinic again. Frederik and Stefanie will have a daughter named Frederika. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Story of World (game) Bachelorettes